


[Podfic] Six Secrets

by katemonkey



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Backstory, Childhood, Gen, Origins, Podfic, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katemonkey/pseuds/katemonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secrets the Losers don't want the other team members to find out. Podfic of the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Six Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Six Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/120621) by [katemonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katemonkey/pseuds/katemonkey). 



[ ](http://www.box.com/s/zs6arjiyhjuzdlmnph1u)

[ **6.9mb mp3 available on Box.com** ](http://www.box.com/s/zs6arjiyhjuzdlmnph1u)


End file.
